Jane 'Pain' Volturi
by Riaquean
Summary: Jane is a pain! Literally! So what is a vampire like her gonna do if she falls for someone. Someone she shouldn't fall for
1. Jane The Pain

**JANE**

**Chapter 1**

**Jane The Pain**

Jane The Pain. That's what the children used to call me. How ironic. When I became a vampire that changed. After a few decades they were all dead. I however am was still alive.

My brother Alec was also changed. I was glad. He was the only person I liked then. He is the only person I like now.

I am two centuries old.

I have killed many people.

I have never loved.

This is my story.

* * *

I drummed my fingers irritably on the arm of the chair in the private airport lounge. Our private plane to Voltura was delayed by fog. I hissed under my breath in impatience.

My brother Alec cautioned me, "Patience Sister, we cannot control the weather. You must learn to be patient."

"Yes, Brother," I replied, a note of danger in my voice, "So you have been telling me for the past two centuries."

My brother ignored me, he was used to my bad temper.

I examined my fingers. One of them was missing. The littlest finger on my left hand had been bitten off in a fight with an angry She-Werewolf. Usually when one of our kind looses an arm or a leg or even a torso they can be fixed by coating the ends of the two halves with venom. This causes them to join back together perfectly. However if their missing part of anatomy is burned then that is impossible. My finger was burned.

I contemplated the stump. It did not look so bad really. I had smoothed it over and now it just looked like the finger had forgotten to grow.

I sighed and looked back to the clock. I was exceedingly bored.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Go hunt," He told me, "I will call you when it is time to leave."

I nodded to him gratefully and left.

Sometimes being a vampire was such a drag.

* * *

**Ok what do you think? I know its short, it's the prologue. Please, Please, Please, write me loads of reviews! They make me very happy! Check out my other stories as well. **

**See ya! **

**Ria.**


	2. Missing Planes And Finding Accommodation

**Chapter 2**

**Missing Planes And Finding Free Accommodation.**

After I had hunted, I had to go quite a long way away to avoid suspicion, I went back to the airport. The airport lounge was empty. I frowned and phoned my brother.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"On the plane," He replied, "I see you have decided that you can no longer come out of your room to talk to me in person and must therefore talk to me on your phone."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Jane," He sighed, "I know you're in a mood, but to sneak onto the plane before us, go to your room and lock the door is a little over the top."

"But I'm not on the plane!" I yelled causing the airport staff too hurry out of the room.

"What!" Alec yelled back, "You're not!"

"NO!"

"Well who the hell is!"

"I don't know!" I moaned slumping down in a chair, "I don't care. Look its a private plane. Get it to turn back and pick me up." There was silence on the other end of the phone, "Alec?" I asked. I could hear the faint sounds of something really hard crashing against something not so hard. There was muffled shouting some screams and them silence.

"Sorry," Alec sounded anything but sorry, "There was a stowaway. She looked a little like you, so I guess the airport staff thought she was you."

"Was?"

"Mmmm, she was delicious."

I rolled my eyes, "So can you come back and pick me up."

"No."

"NO!"

Alec sighed, "Sorry Jane, that idiot, Demetri, called Aro. Apparently he wants to see how you fares on your own for a while."

I groaned. Aro was infamous for putting us in tricky situations and seeing how much mayhem we created. 'Character Building' he called it. He usually only did it to vampires he was fed up with, though.

Oh.

Demetri must have told him about the She-Wolf incident! That bloody traitor!

"Sorry Jane, I wish I could help, but..." Alec trailed off.

I pulled myself together, "It's not your fault. I'll be fine. I'll call you later."

Alec sounded suspiciously cheerful, "Ok then. See you," He stopped, "Well... Hear you then!" He snickered, "Bye!" He hung up.

I stood in the lounge seething. My brother could be so annoying!

I went to a hotel and asked for a room.

Then I found out I had no money!

HELL!

Apparently you have to have money to get a hotel room.

Also it is apparent that an angry vampire is not a very scary thing for hotel receptionists.

These rules apply for all hotels.

I couldn't use my powers as that would arouse suspicion, but I was incredibly tempted to after the one-hundredth-and-twenty-second hotel turned me down.

I slumped down on a bench. I would have to sleep outside. Great!

"Hey! This girl thinks its Halloween! Look at her clothes!" A jeering voice called out. I ignored it. My clothes were typical Volturi uniform. A long flowing off black dress and flowing cloak the same colour. It drew attention but Aro liked the style and would not change it. I agreed with him.

The voice came again, "Look at her eyes! Freaky!"

It was joined by others, "Wow! I see what you mean! Are you albino or something?" I didn't answer them, I blocked them out. They started crowding around me, so I, too fed up for a confrontation, spaced out.

"Hey!" A voice cut through my daze, "Leave her alone!"

"Or what?"

"Or I hurt you! Badly!"

I looked up. The voice belonged to a boy, well a young man really. He was tall and lean and looked strong. His hair was black and his skin was a rich olive color. His voice had the faintest traces of a Spanish accent in it.

The group of hecklers backed off "Alright Jay," One of the boys called, "Calm down, we didn't mean nothing!"

Jay ignored him, he knelt down by me, I looked down, "Are you alright?" His was as soft and gentle as it had been harsh and angry before.

I looked and shivered. I had expected his eyes to be dark but they weren't. His eyes were blue. Warm as a summer sky and yet cold as ice, they drew you into them until it felt like you were drowning.

He placed a large, brown, warm hand over my small, cold, white one. The sensation was fantastic, but I pulled my hand away. "I'm fine." I spoke sharply and stood up.

He stood up also, "Look, a kid like you shouldn't be outside at night round here. There are lot of people round here, ones who are a lot worse than those idiots."

I rolled my eyes and bared my teeth in my scariest smile, "I can handle them and I'm older than you."

He frowned seemingly unaffected by my smile, "Well, it didn't look like you were handling it before, and as I am twenty and you look about fourteen so I doubt you are older then me."

"I'm sixteen," I hissed (Actually that was a lie, I was fifteen when I was changed.) "Leave me alone." I felt like just offing him to get rid of him but that would involve effort and anyway I'd just eaten.

"Look," He ran a hand through his hair, "Where do you live, I'll take you back there."

"I don't live here, I live in Italy." I told him.

His eyes widened, "Italy! Really? Wow!" He paused "Well where are you staying then?"

I sighed with frustration, "Nowhere! I've lost all my money!"

He frowned with concern, "Oh no! That's terrible!" His face brightened, "I know, my Aunt and Uncle run a little hotel, It's not the Ritz, but they owe me a favor and you can stay there until you get some money."

I raised my eyebrows. Maybe he wasn't so bad. "Ok." I said, "Show me where it is."

He grinned, "I'm Jason by the way."

"Jane." I told him


	3. I Am A Fashion Disaster

**Chapter 3**

**I Am A Fashion Disaster**

We arrived at a dubious, big, old house, the paint was peeling and the letters T and S were missing in HOTEL SPAIN so it read HOEL PAIN.

Lovely.

Inside, however, it was better. It was old and shabby but clean. Jason led me up to the reception desk and pinged the bell loudly. There was no reply,"Mayla, Juan! Its me Jason! Hurry up I have a favour to ask!"

A small woman sprung out of a doorway he looked like Jason eccept her eyes which were dark, "Jason!" She squealed. Although she was middle aged she looked awfully lively, "You're back!" She hugged him so tightly his eyes bulged.

He patted her on the back, "Ok Mayla, you can let go now. I can't breath."

She ignored him (I was sure he was turning blue) and turned to me, "And who's this?" She let go of him and came over and looked me up and down, "Oh you poor thing, look at you! You look terrible!" She turned to Jason who was grimacing, "Doesn't she look terrible? Who is she?"

Jason shot me a apologetic look, "This is Jane, she's lost her money and she's got nowhere to stay. I found her and brought her here. And I don't think you look terrible Jane."

Mayla gave a cry of dismay, "Oh you poor thing!" She enveloped me in her rib cracking hug. I stiffened. "You must stay here and your freezing!" She took my hand and rubbed it. I stared at her. What was with this family? Why did they not sense the danger I was like normal people. Mayla shoved me over to the ancient radiator, "There you lean on that and warm up while I go get your room ready." She turned to Jason, "You will stay also. Your sister misses you greatly. Why you will not live with us, like her, I don't know" She bustled of down a corridor and I shot as far away from the radiator as possible.

"Sorry about her," Jason ran his hand through his hair, "She can be a little over the top but she means well."

I shrugged, "It's fine." I frowned at something bugging me, "Why does your sister live with your aunt and uncle."

Jason sighed, "Our parents died in a car crash when we were little. We lived here since then, well until I moved out."

"Oh." I nodded. There was an awkward silence.

Mayla came back with a man and a girl about my age in tow, Jason introduced us, "Jane this is my uncle Juan and my sister Cleo. Everyone this is Jane, she's from Italy. She's lost all her money and is staying here."

Juan nodded at me but said nothing, he also looked like Jason apart from the eyes.

Cleo however looked nothing like Jason, she had honey-brown hair, pale skin and black eyes, and she talked constantly, "Oh you poor thing! Losing all your money, that's terrible! How will you get back? But, wow! Italy! That's so cool! I wish I could live somewhere exotic, we're Spanish you know, but I've always lived here! Come on, I'll take you to your room."

She grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the room Jason waved as I was pulled round a corner. "Your room's next to mine so if you need anything I'll be next to you." We reached an old brown wooden door, she opened it and hustled me inside

The room was simply furnished. There was a comfortable looking single bed, an old armchair, a large built in wardrobe and an ancient TV. "The TV doesn't work." She told me, "The bathroom's there." She pointed to another brown door, "And..." She stopped and looked at me, "Well I'd better go, you'll be wanting to sleep..." She stopped again, "Or whatever." She turned to go and then turned back, "Oh and, tomorrow come to my room and I'll find you some clothes."

I frowned, "What's wrong with these?"

"Well," she said cautiously, "They're kind of a fashion disaster!" She saw my face and hurriedly left, "Goodnight." She called as she slammed my door.

I sat down on the bed. Fashion disaster! I hadn't been called that before!


	4. I Nuke Jason I Didn't Mean To!

**Chapter 4**

**I Nuke Jason (I Didn't Mean To)**

The next morning I banged on Cleo's door. I heard her groan, roll over and fall out of bed. She stumbled to the door and opened it, "What?" She asked sleepily.

"Clothes!" I told her. "You said I'm a fashion disaster and I want to remedy that!" I paused and she stared at me, "NOW!"

She jumped and ran to her wardrobe, she started rifling through it and chucking random items of clothing at me, "Here," she piled more stuff into my arms, "These are last years I'm afraid, but I don't fit them anymore and they'll fit you and," She breathed, "I think they still look OK, She paused "Do you need any underwear?"

I swear if I had been human I would have blushed, "Uhh...I...Umm"

She rolled her eyes and dumped a pile of flimsy fabric on-top of the other clothes in my arms. She spun me around and shoved me to my room, "There, try those on any that dont fit you chuck 'em' back. Then I'll sort out the rest of you." She waved her hand at my head.

"WHATS WRONG WITH THE REST OF ME!"

The door slammed in my face.

I turned

Jason was leaning against the wall smirking. He glanced at the clothes and his smirk grew bigger, "Nice thongs!" He told me.

I nuked him.

* * *

Now before I go on there's a few things I need to clear up.

Most people think I'm a mean sadistic bitch.

They're right.

In a way.

You see I'm only like that with vampires or people who know about vampires.

Innocent humans well...

When I kill humans, murder them I feel guilty, depressed, heartrendingly, gut twinging so. I can only think of how other people will miss them, always miss them forever until they die...

So to stop that, I'm mean to people, even my brother.

In a way it makes me fell better.

Kind of.

Anyway what I'm saying is I didn't mean to hurt Jason. I did, but I really truly didn't mean to.

Ever.

I swear on what is left of my life.

Honestly!

Well not much.

Ok a bit.

Maybe more than a bit.

Ok maybe a lot!

But I felt guilty right after.

Ok a bit after.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

FINE! 3 MINUTES! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!

Ok five minutes!

Whatever!

I feel guilty now.

OK!

Back to the story.

* * *

Jason's back arched and he fell to the ground. His teeth were clenched but he made no sound. I couldn't stop. I was frozen. I stared at him for a second and he stared right back. I shook my head and he relaxed. Then he jumped up, "What the hell was that!" He towered above me causing me to shrink back against the wall. For the first time in my vampire life I was scared.

"Sorry!" I blurted, "It was an accident."

He stared at me "What...How...But.." He shook his head and held his hands up, "You know what? I don't want to know." He walked of and I stared at him.

WHAT THE HELL!

I was very confused


	5. Catwalks And Myseriously Hot Strangers

**Chapter 5**

**Catwalks And Mysteriously Hot Strangers**

I wandered into my room in a daze and tried on the clothes Cleo had given to me. I hardly looked at them.

Cleo knocked on the door, "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her

She entered, saw me and groaned, "Oh Boy! I have a lot of work to do!"

I glared at her.

She ignored me and advanced with lipstick in one hand and eyeshadow in the other.

PLEASE SAVE ME NOW!

When Cleo was done I stared at the person in the mirror.

Usually I look fairly ordinary for a vampire. I wear my off-black dresses. My plain brown hair is short and my body, although vampirishly pretty, looks.. well.. drab.

The person in the mirror, however, was anything but. The clothes she was wearing (Mini-sun dress, white with green floral print, leggings and high heeled silver sandals) accented her body showing of her legs and shoulders. Her glossy brown hair was pinned up in a style that made you look at her face and gasp,it was mesmerising. Her scarlet eyes were smokey with dark blue eyeshadow and made bigger with eyeliner. Her lips were full and covered with maroon lip gloss. In fact the person in the mirror was a knock out.

That person was me.

I stared

Cleo smirked "Told you you needed work."

"Cleo...Thank you!"

Cleo grinned, "No problem Jane. You needed cheering up."

I frowned, "How did you know that?"

She shrugged, "Sometimes I just know what people want or need."

I raised my eyebrows. Hmmm.

"Ok lets go and show of my work!" Cleo bounced up and skipped out the door.

I followed her. She lead me through the dining area, there were a few other people in the room. It looked like the HOEL PAIN was in need of customers. As we passed by all the males in the room stared at me with their mouths open. A few of them were kicked on their shins by their wives.

Cleo lead me into the kitchen. The kitchen was large and it held two massive tables. At one sat Mayla and Juan who, although peeling fruit, looking suspiciously close to making-out. At the other sat Jason giving his cereal the Look-Of-Death. When he heard us come in he stiffened and looked up glaring at me, his blue eyes cold as ice. However, when he saw me properly his blue eyes seemed to melt and his mouth fell open, he shut it quickly and looked hastily back down at his cereal.

Mayla looked at me and squealed, "Cleo your a genius! Look at you Jane, your an angel!"

I grimaced at the choice of words. "Mayla!" Cleo moaned.

"Mayla nothing! Jane looks beautiful. You both look beautiful." Mayla poked Juan, "Don't they look beautiful." Juan studied us and grunted his eyes flickered back to his wife and he gazed at her with adoration. I smiled. Mayla was truly lucky.

"Jason!" Mayla skipped over too him and flicked his head with a tea towel, "Doesn't Jane look perfect!"

He looked up at me, "Yes." His voice sounded strangled, he glowered back at his cereal. "Do you want anything to eat?" He asked.

I froze. Uh oh!

"Nah I don't think she's hungry right now." Cleo stated.

"Quite right," Mayla turned back to Juan, "If she gets hungry later she only has to ask."

I stared at them. Cleo winked.

HUH!

Oh.

Right.

Cleo's gift.

But that didn't explain Mayla.

I was about to ponder this when the most wonderful deep voice rang out, "Hey Mayla. Sorry I'm late, my car broke down..."

A god. An actual god walked into the room. He was 6ft-something tall with gorgeous platinum blond hair that was a little on the long side of short. His face and body looked like it had been sculpted from marble. No bronze. He was bronze, every inch of his skin was tanned golden. His eyes were a marvelous sage green colour. His lips were full and when he smiled he showed sparkling white teeth. He looked about 16 or 17

He was a god.

He sauntered into the kitchen with a fabulous cheeky grin on his face. He saw me and stopped. "Who is this!" He asked.

His voice sent shivers down my spine.

Cleo rolled her eyes, "Alex, this is Jane."

"Jane, this is Alex Gold."

* * *

**OOOOH! Jane's drooling! Ha ha ha! :D**

**Ok so listen I want you to review. Click on the clicky thing below this and tell me you love/hate/like/don't like this. **

**You can write anything. Flames, suggestions, error point outs, questions, mono-syllables, smileys. Anything.**

**In the next chapter Jane...**

** I'm not telling you! **

**Mwhahahah...*****cough cough***

**Stay tuned, **

**(Oh dear how corny!)**

**BYYYYYEEEEE!**

**Ria.**


	6. The Date Is May 5th,  Oh,  That Date

**Chapter 6**

**This Date Is May 5th...Oh You Mean A 'Go Out' Date**

I stared at the god for a fraction of a second before shutting my mouth and giving a dazzling (I hope) smile.

Alex seemed suitably dazzled.

I skipped forward and held my hand out "Nice to met you Alex!"

Alex smiled, bent down and kissed my hand.

EEEEEE!

Cleo rolled her eyes, "Lay of the charm Alex."

Alex smirked at her and she hit him, "Alex is my mate . I'm the one who picked him up out of the haze video games and made him what he is!"

I raised my eyebrows. Well done Cleo!

Alex grinned, "Yeah, we had to team up. No one else would put up with Cleo!"

Cleo hit him again and Alex laughed. "Oh Malyla here's the stuff you wanted." He handed Mayla a carrier bag and she beamed at him.

I laughed too but I was watching closely. Cleo didn't seem to be interested in Alex. She treated him like she treated Jason, so there would be no competition.

Not that she could beat me, I was way superior than her, but I was glad I didn't have to fight her. I liked her.

Whoa... I liked her!

I actually liked someone other than my brother.

Wow!

That reminded me I had to call my brother.

"So Jane, what are you doing to day?

I shrugged, "Nothing."

"Well, I'm going to see I Am Number Four at the cinema. Want to come?" Alex smiled at me.

I grinned "Sure!"

"Cleo?" Alex raised his eyebrows.

Cleo moaned, "No! I have to study for a test."

"Jay?"

Jason frowned, "No thanks. I'm busy."

Alex shrugged, "Looks like its just us!"

EEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

It was cloudy outside as Alex lead me to his car. I stared at it opened mouthed. "You own a lime green Lamborghini."

Alex grinned, "Ypu like it?"

"I love it! I cried, "I always wanted one but Aro said it would be too conspicuous..." I stopped short. Oh Hell!

Alex frowned, "Who's Aro?"

"Uhh..." I thought quickly, "Aro's my step-father."

"Oh."

I climbed carefully into the car and breathed in the warm new leather smell. Alex got in beside me and shut the door.

I stiffened.

He smelt very good.

I clenched my teeth and stopped breathing and the enticing smell went away.

"Shall we go." Alex asked.

I nodded not daring to speak.

The entire ride, which I would have enjoyed if not for the smell, was very tense for me, but Alex seemed not to notice. He chattered on about this and that untill we arrived.

We climbed out of the car and I breathed a sigh of releaf. Even standing close by Alex no longer smelt so enticing.

Alex grabbed my hand causing my skin to tingle delightfully, "Come on," He pulled me across a rode to a large flash building, "It's in here."

We went into the building and Alex bought some tickets, "Popcorn?" He asked.

"No thanks."

We went to our seats and sat down. The adverts were still playing. All around us people were looking at us and whispering. All the girls stared at Alex and glared at me, and all the boys stared at me and glared at Alex. It was interesting.

Alex turned to me, "Jane..." He paused

"Go on." I prompted.

"Is this a date?"

I raised my eyebrows, "I believe it's May 5th"

Alex stared at me.

"Oh...You mean a go out date."

Alex nodded.

"Oh well then I suppose it is."

Alex grinned then started chuckling

"What?" I asked

"You thought I meant a date as in year date! That's so funny!"

I grinned at him. It was a bit.


	7. Whoops!

**Chapter 7**

**Whoops!**

After the film Alex took me home. I waved goodbye serenely as he speed off and then as soon as he was out of sight gave a joyful squeal. Cleo came rushing out and joined in the squealing. Jason poked his head out to see what the noise was but retreated when he saw us, a scowl on his face.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

Cleo shrugged, "I don't know. He gets like that sometimes."

"So you don't mind me going out with Alex do you?" I asked a little guiltily.

She laughed, "No! It gets him out of my way! Alex is fine for a friend but not so good as a boyfriend..." She trailed off and bit her lip. "Be careful with him. I don't want you to get hurt. OK?"

I nodded and grinned, "I'll be fine! I can handle it!"

"OK." Cleo nodded, "I have to go finish my work, "You be OK by yourself."

"Yep!"

I reached my room and flopped down on the bed I pulled out my phone and phoned my brother.

He answered just as I was about to hang up, "Hey Jane! How are you? Not sleeping on the streets I hope!" He sounded suspiciously hopeful!

"No!" I laughed, "I have found a VERY nice hotel and have made some friends. Human ones."

There was a very long shocked silence. "You have?" Alec's voice sounded very high.

"Uh and I got some cool new clothes."

More silence.

Then a, "What do they look like?"

I told him.

More silence.

This was getting annoying.

I could hear muffled noises. It sounded as though several vampires were salivating.

"And I went on a date!"

"What!" A voice, definatly not Alec's roared.

"Have you got this on speakerphone?" I asked angrily.

There was the sound of a brief scuffle and then the voice sounded. It was Felix. "What do you mean a date?"

I sighed, "A date. As in a date. A movie and kisses."

"WHAT!"

That was more than one person.

"You've been kissing a vampire we don't know!" Alec this time.

"Oh no!" I frowned, "I kissed a human. He's nice, we're going out again tomorrow."

More silence.

Then, "Jane where are you? We're coming to get you! Tell us where you are!"

It was Aro.

I slammed the phone down.

WHOOPS!

* * *

**WHOOPS INDEED!**

**Sorry I haven't updated. My computer went funny. If your having problems too visit my profile page and follow the instructions.**

**Now listen, all my other stories (The good ones) have over 10 reviews! (The bad ones have more than this one does too!)**

**So I would like at least ten. I'm just saying!**

**I'm just sitting here *sniff* typing my fingers to the bone *sniff*. Oh don't worry about me *sob* I'll be fine *sob* with no new reviews *sob*. Dont fell you have to do anything *sob sob***

**Goodbye *sob sob sob***

**Type to you soon *sob sob sob sob***

**Ria *WWWAAAAAGGGHHHH!***

**Ha ha just kidding! **

**Or not *sob***

**REVIEW!**

**BYYYEEE!**


End file.
